Dreamt True
by AppleL0V3R
Summary: Collection. 1. Alcohol - First Dating, Then Kids: "Yusuke!" Keiko scolded for the unnecessary comment, "What? I was just joking."


**Title:** Dating First, Then Kids

**Author:** AppleL0V3R

**Beta-reader:** Terror-Of-The-Crimosn-Night

**Fandom:** Yu Yu Hakusho

**Pairing:** Urameshi, Yusuke and Yukimura, Keiko

**Rating:** T

**Type:** One-shot – Complete

**Summary:** "Yusuke!" Keiko scolded for the unnecessary comment, "What? I was just joking."

**Theme:** #20 – Alcohol (any flavor)

**Word Count:** 1,002

**Disclaimer:** If you've heard of it before, then it's obviously not mine.

..:Xx0o0xX:..

"Yusuke!" Keiko scolded for the unnecessary comment.

She was sorely tempted to hit her boyfriend of sorts (because it wasn't official but he had been proposing to her since they were children, safe to say they'd end up that way. She couldn't imagine life without the almost never serious brat) over the head. Instead, she just pursed her lips because she learned a long time ago that hitting him upside the head no matter how much Yusuke deserved it, simply did not – and probably never would – work with him. The guy lived to pick fights, so hitting him would do nothing more than make him complain and act childish. Not get his attention. Which was what she wanted because at the moment she only had part of it.

He blinked; confused as to why his name was being exclaimed in that tone that implied he'd done something stupid. Again. But if he did he couldn't recall what it was. Unless she meant what he'd just said, then that would be a different story. That had to be it though. "What? I was just joking." And that's why it was a different story.

Her lips thinned even further and she watched him with a pointed look. "Saying your going to get drunk and have a kid like your mom at your age is not joking, Yusuke. It's mocking."

Speaking of mothers, that was how this whole thing had started. Atsuko was drunk again, so she wasn't paying either of them much mind and he couldn't resist saying _something,_ though his pretty spitfire of a girlfriend (he just hadn't been able to ask yet, not that he needed to) hadn't allowed him to finish. Sure he was fourteen and so was she when she had him seeing as she was no more than twenty-nine now, but he'd only been kidding. "Sure it is, besides, you didn't let me finish."

She fisted her hands and shoved them into her sides, making her look all the more intimidating. He was the toughest delinquent in the school that no one in their right mind would mess with and yet he seemed to lose to Keiko every time. "I didn't need to." He was predictable this area, as she'd already learned. The pervert.

He raised an eyebrow, sure that she didn't otherwise she wouldn't have cut him off in the first place. "Oh really?"

"Yes really." She answered in a tone that implied it wasn't hard to figure out.

He grinned then, imagining how she would react to the truth because she obviously didn't know. "Then what was I going to say?" He'd turned his body completely to face her. They were both in school uniform, though his was green as perusal. She was standing as she'd just entered the house, while he was seated on the floor next Atsuko who was sprawled out on the couch.

She shot him a disbelieving look, like she couldn't understand why he would persist for such an obvious answer. "Something about a bar and a pretty girl." The brown haired and eyed girl waved her hand dismissively, looking away so he wouldn't see how much the thought hurt her, joke or not. What if he wasn't joking? It's not like they were officially dating or anything.

"Nope. Well, you got the pretty girl part but I don't think they'd let me into a bar." He corrected so nonchalantly, she wondered if he even really cared about her feelings.

"Oh, I see." She couldn't keep the hurt out of her voice. Apparently not.

"Besides I'm sure you'd like to be married first and be going out before that." He kept his tone the same even though he'd just found the perfect time to ask her. He watched her reaction carefully as what he had just stated sunk in.

She stared at him for a long second. Did he just…? Did he really just…ask her out…? As in boyfriend and girlfriend?

"Come on, Keiko. I thought you were really smart." Yusuke egged on, he'd never been one for patience any way.

"I am! But…did you really just ask me to be your girlfriend." She couldn't help the blush that overtook her lively skin tone.

"No, I asked you to be the mother of my kids." He stated matter-of-factly, not a trace of mocking or teasing on his features. "But I figured you'd want to start at dating." And this is how the mighty fall. Literally.

Widen brown eyes had begun to tear up before she pounced on the black haired boy seated with his legs crossed. Surprised, he'd fallen back word knocking his head in what sounded like a painful thump, but she had already pressed her lips to his so he didn't take notice.

After a moment she pulled back. "No."

He stared up at her a moment. "WHAT?"

"Not until you've finished being a detective, what if you have to go something like the dark tournament again? Or have to leave for a long time?" She answered. "Then we will be girlfriend and boyfriend, get married and have kids. But not before." Because losing him would be hard enough, she'd done it once she refused to get even closer and do it again. Her heart simply wouldn't be able to take it.

Eyes nearly the same shade as the girl still laying on him blinked then he grumbled, "Fine." And kissed her again. She gladly returned it even though she'd already rejected the boy of her dreams. When they pulled away he couldn't help but make another unnecessary comment. "Until then I get to keep stealing kisses."


End file.
